RENT! The HP Fanfic
by sound the BEAT
Summary: RENT HPstyle. Written by SunnyKate aka me and MoonyMeg aka my awesome friend. We own nothing! Contains slash, femmeslash, and het. DracoGinny, RonLavender, HermioneLavender, HarryOliver, BlaisePansy, BlaiseGinny
1. Chapter 1

RENT FANFIC

Cast:

Rodger Draco Malfoy

Collins Harry Potter

Angel Oliver

Mark Ron Weasley

Mimi Ginny Weasley

Maureen Lavender

Joanne Hermione

Benny Blaise

Before the fic:

Blaise in the past befriended Harry and Ron and lived with them. But he went off to marry Pansy for he hated being broke. He told them to make Draco their new roommate in his place. They lived together for awhile until Harry was taken out of London for work. He is now back in town but hasn't moved back in yet. Ron and Lavender were in love until Lavender found a new love in Hermione.

RENT! The HP Fanfic.

Chapter 1

RENT.

_Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand Six Hundred Minutes,  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand Moments so dear,  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure - Measure A Year? In Daylights - In Sunsets  
In Midnights - In Cups Of Coffee In Inches - In Miles In Laughter - In Strife  
In - Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure A Year In The Life?  
How About Loooooooove?  
How About Loooooooove?  
How About Loooooooove?  
Measure In Love  
Seasons of Loooooove._

Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand Six Hundred Minutes  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand Journeys To Plan

Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure The Life Of A Woman Or A Man?

In Truths That She Learned Or In Times That He Cried In Bridges He Burned Or The Way That She Died

It's Time Now - To Sing Out Though The Story Never Ends Let's Celebrate Remember A Year In The Life Of Friends 

Remember the Loooooooove 

**We begin on Christmas Eve with me, Ron, and my roommate, Draco. We live in an industrial loft on the corner of 11th Street and Avenue B, the top floor of what was once a music publishing factory. Old rock and roll posters hang on the walls. They have Draco's picture advertising gigs at CBGB's and the Pyramid Club. We have an illegal wood burning stove; it's exhaust pipe crawls up to a skylight. All of our electrical appliances are plugged into one thick extension cord which snakes its way out a window. Outside a small tent city has sprung up in the lot next to our building. Inside we are freezing because we have no heat.**

Ron was flying down the streets of London his video camera in his hands. Learning muggle devices was a new hobby for him. After the war was over he moved into a apartment with his friends Harry and Blaise. He was still living in the old apartment over what used to be a music studio. Blaise had left almost a year ago when he went off back to the world of rich wizards to marry Pansy Parkinson. He left them for good for the money and a wonderful position in Parkinson Real Estate. Harry didn't leave for good though. He moved out to take a teaching job at a small magic school north of London. Unlike Hogwarts this school was for the rich and famous, kids that really didn't want to be there in the first place. So it was now him and Draco living in a not so wonderful apartment. They were broke and at the moment freezing for their heat was gone. He turned onto his block and carried himself up the stairs to his apartment. The phone had started ringing and he and Draco just stared at the phone. Screening their calls was the way they worked. Suddenly Molly Weasley's voice followed the voice mail.

"SSSPPPPPEEEEEAAAKKKKK!" The voice-mail called.

"That was a very loud beep. I don't even know if this is working Ron -- Ron -- are you there? Are you screening your calls --It's mum! We wanted to call and say we love you, and we'll miss you tomorrow Charlie and the kids are here -- send their love. Oh, I hope you like the hot plate just don't leave it on, dear, when you leave the house." Molly's voice called. Ron gave a glare to Draco meaning 'Don't you dare pick up the phone'. But the message only got worse…

George Weasley had taken over the phone for his voice had to put in his two cents, "Oh, and Ron. We're sorry to hear that Lavender dumped you. I say c'est la vie. So let her be a lesbian...There are other fishies in the sea."

Draco gave one of his famous smirks to his roommate. Everytime he heard about Lavender leaving he had to laugh. Something starts hitting the window and Ron walks over to the ledge.

"Hey, I'm home throw down the keys!" Harry yelled from the street. Ron ran to grab him the keys. He was so happy to hear the voice of his friend. Ron threw down the keys when he heard another call coming in.

"Hey guys." Blaise's voice was coming from a cell phone outside.

"Blaise, oh crap!" Draco and Ron said at the same time.

"I need the rent guys."

"What rent? You told us we were golden!" Draco told Blaise.

"I know. I let it slip. But I need last years rent or you have to leave like everyone else."

"You know that we don't have that type of money! You told us we didn't have to worry when youi bought the place. Back when you lived here." Ron told him.

"How could I forget? Me, you, Harry and Lavender. How is the drama queen?"

"She is performing tomorrow." Ron said.

"You still her production manager?"

"No."

"He was dumped. She's in love." Draco laughed.

"So she's got a new man?" Blaise asked.

"No.." Ron started.

"Her name is Hermione!" Draco finished.

"Well fellas rent is due. I'm coming up." Blaise hung up his phone and started heading up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Oliver Wood sits on a plastic Christmas tree, drumming on a plastic pickle tub. His wand is tucked behind his ear while he concentrates on the rhythm.

A homeless man says, looking at Oliver, "Christmas bells are ringing. Christmas bells are ringing. Christmas bells are ringing. Somewhere else! Not here." The homeless man then leaves, looking for a place to sleep.

Oliver continues drumming, a little shaken by the man's words. He gets a good beat up, until he's interrupted by a moan coming from an alleyway nearby. He starts drumming again as Harry limps out of the alleyway, looking like a mess.

"You okay honey?" Oliver asks, looking concerned.

"I'm afraid so…." Harry replies sadly.

"They get any money?" Oliver inquires.

"No. Had none to get! But they took my coat," Harry says. "Well they missed a sleeve! Thanks," he continues sarcastically.

"Hell. It's Christmas Eve! How could they do this. I'm Oliver. Some call me Angel," Oliver said in a comforting tone.

"Angel..? Indeed. An angel of the first degree. Friends call me Harry, Harry Potter. Nice tree….." Harry said, comforted.

"Let's get a band-aid for your knee. I'll change, there's a Life Support meeting at nine-thirty. Yes, this body provides a comfortable home for the Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome," Oliver said, picking up his things and walking over to Harry.

"As does mine," Harry replied. He took one of Oliver's things to help him carry it all.

"We'll get along fine then. Get you a coat, have a bite. Make a night, I'm flush," Oliver said smiling happily.

"But, my friends are waiting….." Harry said, blushing slightly.

"You're cute when you blush. The more the merrier, ho ho ho! And I do not take no for an answer," Oliver said smiling. Oliver and Harry walked away, chatting and smiling.

Draco sat on the couch picking out notes on his guitar, while Ron walked around the loft, picking up some things, and getting ready.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"Lavender calls….." Ron said, his ears turning red.

Draco smirked, making a sound like a whip. "You're such a sucker!"

"I don't suppose you'd like to see her show in the lot tonight?" Ron asked. Seeing Draco shrug, he adds, "Or come to dinner?"

"Zoom in on my empty wallet," Draco said sarcastically.

"Touche. Take your AZT. Close up on Roger," he says into the camera. "His girlfriend Parvati left a note saying 'We've got AIDS' before slitting her wrists in the bathroom," he finishes. "I'll check up on you later. Change your mind. You have to get out of the house," he said, looking at Draco.

"I'm writing one great song before I…" said Draco, trailing off.

"One song glory. One song before I go, glory. One song to leave behind. Find one song, one last refrain. Glory, from the pretty boy front man who wasted opportunity! One song, he had the world at his feet. Glory, in the eyes of a young girl, a young girl. Find glory beyond the cheap colored lights. One song, before the sun sets. Glory, on another empty life. Time flies, time dies! Glory, one blaze of glory. One blaze of glory, glory. Find, glory in a song that rings true. Truth like a blazing fire, an eternal flame. Find, one song, a song about love, Glory, from the soul of a young man, a young man, Find, the one song before the virus takes hold. Glory, like a sunset. One song, to redeem this empty life. Time flies, And then - no need to endure anymore - time dies!" he said, while playing his guitar.

There was a knock at the door, and Draco, reluctantly got up to answer it, while muttering, "The door…"

He opened the door, not looking, and saying "What'd you forget?" as he thought it was Ron coming to get something.

"Got a light?" a girl said, entering. It was Ginny Weasley.

"I know you, you're - you're shivering!" Draco said to the girl, slightly recognizing her.

"It's nothing, they turned off my heat. And I'm just a little weak on my feet. Would you light my candle? What are you staring at?" Ginny said.

"Nothing. Your hair in the moonlight. You look familiar," he says, lighting her candle. Seeing her stumble as she walks out, he adds, "Can you make it?"

"Just haven't eaten much today. At least the room stopped spinning. Anyway. What?" Ginny says, seeing him staring again.

"Nothing. Your smile reminded me of…." Draco replied.

"I always remind people of….. Who is she?" Ginny asked.

"She died. Her name was Parvati," he said sadly.

Ginny discreetly blew out her candle. "It's out again. Sorry about your friend. Would you light my candle?"

Draco lights the candle, and they linger awkwardly. "Well," he begins.

"Yeah," Mimi said. Then, "Ow!" as the wax burned her fingers.

"Oh the wax. It's," Draco said.

"Dripping. I like it between my," Ginny finished.

"Fingers. I figured. Oh well, goodnight," he says, showing her to the door. Draco headed back toward his guitar intending to write more, when there was a second knock. "It blew out again?" he asks when opening it, thinking it was Ginny.

"No, I think that I dropped my stash," Ginny said, looking worried.

"I know I've seen you out and about, when I used to go out. Your candle's out," Draco said, watching her look around.

"I'm illin', I had it when I walked in the door, It was pure! Is it on the floor?" she said, getting down to look.

"The floor?" Draco said, looking surprised. He stares at her searching.

"They say I have the best ass below 14th street. Is it true?" Ginny asks, seeing him staring.

"What?" Draco said, looking surprised.

"You're staring again," she said knowingly.

"Oh no. I mean you do - have a nice - I mean - you look familiar," he said, settling on a topic.

"Like your dead girlfriend?" she says.

"Only when you smile. But I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else…." he said looking thoughtful.

"Do you go to the Catscratch Club? That's where I work, I dance - help me look!" Ginny tells him.

"Yes! They used to tie you up," Draco said, looking slightly triumphant.

"It's a living," Ginny said resignedly, discreetly blowing out the candle again.

"I didn't recognize you without the handcuffs," he said, smirking.

"We could light the candle. Oh won't you light the candle?" Ginny asked seductively.

Draco lit the candle again, saying, "Why don't you forget that stuff? You look like you're sixteen."

"I'm nineteen, but I'm old for my age. I'm just born to be bad!" Ginny said.

"I once was born to be bad. I used to shiver like that," Draco said knowingly.

"I have no heat, I told you!" Ginny interrupted indignantly.

"I used to sweat," Draco continued.

"I got a cold…." Ginny interrupted again.

"I used to be a junkie," he continued again, smirking.

"Now and then I like to….. ," Ginny said hesitantly.

"Uh huh," Draco said knowingly.

"Feel good," she finished.

"Here it, um…." Draco said, obviously not finishing his previous sentence. He bent down and scooped up a small object, Ginny's stash.

"What's that?" Ginny asked, looking curious.

"It's a candy bar wrapper," Draco said. He hid the stash in his back pocket.

"We could light the candle…." Ginny suggested.

Draco discreetly blew out the candle, but not discreetly enough, as Ginny had seen him.

"What'd you do with my candle?" she asked.

"The was my last match," Draco lied.

"Our eyes will adjust, thank God for the moon," she reassured him.

"Maybe it's not the moon at all. I hear Spike Lee's shooting down the street," Draco said pessimistically.

"Bah humbug…. Bah humbug," Ginny joked. She placed her hand underneath his, pretending to do it by accident.

"Cold hands," he observed.

"Yours too…. Big. Like my father's," Ginny said.

"I'm Draco," he offered.

"They call me, they call me Ginny…." she said seductively, moving closer.

The two came very close to a kiss, but Ginny reached into Draco's back pocket to grab her stash. She waved it in his face, then walked out the door, swaying her hips.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Harry entered Ron's and Draco's apartment holding Oliver's pickle tub. Inside was full of food, from bananas to some Captain Crunch.

"I even got some fire wood!" Harry told the boys.

"Look it's Santa, Draco!" Ron exclaimed. Draco didn't make a movement at the name of his friend. He just sat in his chair looking as glum as ever.

"Hold your applause why don't ya?" Harry told him.

"Oh hi." Draco said without the second glance at what used to be a great friend to him. He was still in shock after the incident with the girl downstairs.

" 'Oh Hi' After 7 months?"

"Sorry" Draco fakely apologized.

"I think this boy could use some vodka!" Harry pulls some Stoli out of the pickle tub. The boys are shocked at such a fine gift.

"Did you strike gold at EMI?" Draco asked, now excited about the arrival of his friend.

"No they expelled me for my theory of Actual Reality. Which I will be giving over to the wonderful people at our wonderful Hogwarts. Since they haven't gotten to me yet."

"I was waiting for you, don't you know?" Draco said to Harry.

"Well tonight after Lavender's show lets head to the the Life café." Harry purposed.

"No cash, man!" Ron told him.

"Gentlemen, our benefactor on this Christmas eve, who's charity is only matched by talent I must say. A new member to the Alphabet City Avant Guard, Angel Oliver Wood!" Harry announced. A man dressed in a spectacular drag outfit that is a mix of Santa and zebra stripes he comes in with a stack of $20 bills.

"Today for you, Tomorrow for me!" He announced.

"And you should hear her beat!" Harry told her.

"You earn this playing on the street?"

"No! It was my lucky day today on Avenue A when a lady in a limousine drove my way. She said, Hunny, be a dear, haven't slept in a year. I want your help to make my neighbor's yappy dog disappear. This Akita, Evita just won't shut up, I bet if you play nonstop this pup will breath its very last high strung breath. I'm certain that dog will bark itself to death! Today for you, tomorrow for me! So we agreed on a fee a thousand dollar guarantee tax free and a bonus if I trim her tree. Now who could say that it would go so well, but sure as I am here that dog is now in doggy hell. After an hour Evita in all her glory on the window ledge of that 23rd story. Like Thelma and Louise did when they got the blues, swan dove into the crossroads of the Gracie Muse." She took out her drumsticks and continues the story banging on the surfaces around the apartment. Oliver was incredibly talented at playing and the boys were in shock. And for a moment Draco remembered the name Evita but he pushed the thoughts aside and continued to listen.

"So I went back on the street where I met my sweet, he was moaning and a groaning on the cold concrete. So I took him home to take care of his wounds and get him back on the street." Oliver finished his story and sat down on the couch by Harry. Draco and Ron had to laugh when they heard what really happened to their friend, even though it was terrible. The group enjoyed themselves awhile before it was time for them to go their separate ways. Ron was out to help Lavendar and Harry and Oliver were heading to their meeting. Draco was just heading downstairs to talk to his buddies. When they got downstairs they saw an unfortunate sight. Blaise in the road with his range rover just parked in the middle of the street.

"Joy to the World!" He sang, happy about his new plan. A homeless man had taken a place sitting on the hood of his Rover. "Hey you bum! Yeah you. Get your arse off my Range Rover! Now!"

"Its that type of attitude to the homeless that Lavender is protesting tonight!" Ron told him. He moved his camera to face Blaise and started rolling. "Close up on Blaise Zambini the second, our ex-roomate who married Pansy Parkinson of the Liverpool Parkinson's and then bought the building and the lot next door from his father-in-law in hopes of starting a cyber studio."

"Lavender is protesting the fact that she's losing her performance space, not my attitude!" Blaise shot back.

"What happened to Blaise? What happened to his heart? And the things he used to love?" Ron asked.

"I am the owner of that lot next door and I am able to do how I please with it."

"Happy Birthday Jesus." Harry commented.

"The rent."

"You are wasting your time. We're broke." Ron and Draco told him.

"And you broke your word, which is just wrong!" Ron said.

"Next door is the future home of cyberarts. Now that the block is re-zoned our dream can come true! You'll see boys. A state of the art studio that takes the wonders of both the worlds, magic and muggle. I will let you free of the rent if you do just one thing." Blaise explained.

"What?" Ron had to ask.

"Make Lavender cancel her protest. That's all it takes boys!"

"Why not just call the cops?" Draco asked.

"I did. But my investors would rather I handle it quietly."

"You can't wipe out an entire tent city without it getting loud!" Ron almost yelled.

"Do you want to produce songs and films? For both of the worlds to see? Then you are going to need a place to do it! It's what we used to dream about back in school. The wonders of a studio that lets us do our work and get paid. With condos on top whose rent helps keep us open. All you have to do is get Lavender to cancel her protest. You can have it made. Or you can pack your choice." Blaise left the tent city and the friends could just stare at eachother.

"That boy could use some prozac!" Angel yelled.

"Or some drugs." Rodger suggested.

"Maybe some group hugs?" Ron added.

"That reminds me we have a detour to attend. Anyone can come along." Harry told the group.

"It's a life support meeting for people coping with life who don't have to much time left." Angel Oliver explained.

"Sorry I got a protest to save." Ron explained.

"Well okay. Draco?" Angel asked.

"I am not the greatest company."

The group all headed their different ways. Ron heads into the lot and walks inside the performance spot. There is a girl that he hadn't seen for a long time. He didn't even recognize her. She was messing with cables mumbling something about why did she go to university for this. He keeps moving toward the stage and the woman turns around.

"Ron?" Hermione asked.


End file.
